All In
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: Missing car sex scene. This is what I think could have happened.


**Written for the Tumblr challenge (late, I know). Short one-shot set in episode 3x01, "All in".**

**This is the missing car sex scene. Hope it meets your expectations!**

* * *

_"Pull over"_

That was all Nick needed to hear. He turned into a street just because it was dark and quiet. It looked like a pretty residential area, but he didn't care. It was fairly isolated and with a few cars parked around the block.

It would have to do.

Nick turned off the engine and looked at Jess. "Unhook your seatbelt and slide the seat back as far as it goes," he ordered. She immediatly did so, grinning as he saw him unhooking his own seatbelt.

He hovered over her body and settled himself right between her spread legs, in the space she had made by sliding the seat back.

Fidgeting with her dress, he grunted. "Damn it. You had to wear a sari. How does this thing work?"

"Just pull it up to my hips", Jess breathed, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.

"You are so damn beautiful," Nick whispered in wonder, moving his head to give her access to his neck, as his hands sneaked down her body. She moaned slightly in appreciation and buried her face in his neck, licking him and tasting the slightly salty flavor of his skin on her tongue. His hands finally reached the hem of the dress and he frantically pulled it up, revealing her matching panties. Lifting his eyebrows, he chuckled. "Shut up", she said, yanking him to her and kissing him hard.

Tearing her lips from his, she threw her head back as he nibbled on her neck. Nick lifted his eyes to her face, stopping his ministrations for a second. Her mouth was slightly parted as she panted, a few stray locks of silky dark hair having fallen out of her ponytail and brushing her cheeks. Her eyes had darkened, but he could still see the amazing blue that surrounded her pupils.

She was so beautiful it hurt, and Nick felt the urge to kiss her tenderly. Pressing his lips against hers, he kissed her sweetly. After a few seconds, she grabbed his shirt and intensified the kiss, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth as it tangled with hers. "Wow", Nick breathed, and she chuckled. The sound was music to his ears, and made him smile too. Suddenly, Jess hooked her fingers on his pants and underwear and dragged them down, drawing a groan from him. "Careful", he warned her. Her only response was sneaking her hand down between their bodies and grabbing him hard. Muffling a groan against her shoulder, Nick bated her hand away. "I mean it", he hissed. She grinned and licked her lips.

He pushed her body up so he could slide her panties off, trying to keep her eager hands off his now naked crotch. When he managed to do it, he lifted his eyes back to her face again, resting his forehead against hers and breathing her in. Jess leaned forward and captured his lips, her hands going around his neck to steady herself. He slid his hand down to her butt and slightly lifted her off the seat. Smiling against her lips, he aligned himself and pushed inside her slowly, eliciting a load moan from her throat.

"Nick...", she breathed, bitting down on her lip to keep her voice down. When he saw what she was doing, he kissed her and stopped her bitting. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you". Letting her head fall back, Jess moaned loudly, while Nick started sucking on her neck. She grabbed his head and forced it up to meet her lips, his hands keeping her body in place while he moved inside her. After a particularly strong thrust, and a loud "Nick!", they started moving faster against each other, their lips fussing together.

She almost wept at the feeling – he was perfect, she felt stretched to within and inch of her limits, and she had never felt anything so amazing in her life.

"Fuck, Jess, you're so tight". She cried out at the friction and whimpered for him to do it again, their hands awkwardly joined together above her head.

"I just want to see you come," he panted as he pushed into her over and over again. "Nick, harder!", she chanted, her hand tangling in his hair as she kept him close to her neck.

She tightened her muscles around him, "Oh, god, Nick, I'm so close!". He slid his right hand down her body and rubbed her fast, sucking on her neck while he did so. "Come on, baby, just let go", he panted.

Jess cried out and smacked her hand flat against the window as her orgasm ripped through her. Nick felt her body clench around him, and knew he was lost. He thrust into her body once more, and followed her, burying his face into her neck until the tremors finally passed. He then removed himself from her body, as they both started laughing.

Rearranging their clothes, Jess chuckled. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"I know", Nic breathed, _"We finally broke the Volvo!"._

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
